


Exile on Main Street Blues

by ObliqueOptimism



Series: The Rolling Scones Bakery [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Attempted Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Unreliable Narrator, modern dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Klaus had somehow found happiness with the nice baker who made the scones better than heroin. But even though he now had a boyfriend who made him said scones, he still neededactualdrugs to get through his day to day life so he'd gone out to buy some. Maybe it wasn't the best decision he'd make.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: The Rolling Scones Bakery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872691
Comments: 74
Kudos: 443





	1. it's a strange street to walk down

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one is short, sorry. but i've written a lot of chapter two and its already longer than this bit. thanks to those who helped me figure stuff out for this fic. y'all are the best.

Klaus honestly didn’t like using Dave’s money for drugs. At first he didn’t think too much of it but now, well, Ben says what he’s feeling is ‘guilty’. Klaus isn’t happy with that term. To him, the only time he should be guilty is when the court finds him as such. He’d use Dave’s money for other things, no problem. Rarely for food, but clothes and makeup and magazines, that’s all fine. And Dave said it's fine if he uses his money for drugs, he didn’t ever pressure Klaus to quit the drugs and that’s even without him knowing about the ghosts and his powers.

He had found that since Dave, he’s cut back on all the hard stuff. He rarely wanted to be blitzed out of his mind, rather wanting to spend time with Dave and remember most, if not all, of it. But Klaus had never known anyone like Dave. He’d had a few boyfriends or girlfriends who shared drugs with him and didn’t mind but there was something else that made the relationship not go great. Abusive, controlling, secretly an in on a human trafficking ring. But Dave never pressured Klaus about anything, never hurt him; he just fed him scones, kept him warm. 

_Treated him like a person,_ as Dave liked to say. 

Dave had seen him near sober a few times now. When the voices started and the flashbacks to the mausoleum took over and he was so dope sick. Still some drugs in his system, it takes ages for him to dry out, to be clean. But the ghosts came and Dave held him and looked like he was in physical pain when Klaus came out of his flashback or when he yelled at the ghosts to leave him alone and he covered his ears to try and block them out, hands shaking and afraid. Dave had gotten himself some anxiety medicine that he didn’t actually need, just in case this happened. Klaus hadn’t realized Dave had a back up plan to help Klaus if he accidentally got sober. He had double checked that Klaus wanted drugs before handing over a few pills and making the bottle disappear. Explained that he wanted to keep their hiding place a secret from Klaus, so that if this ever happened again they could rely on it to help him get through it all.

Klaus had never had someone make back up plans for his addiction. Or not in the way that supported it. Back up plans to get him clean, _yes,_ he was used to those. Ways to trick him into rehab, into being _sober_. But this? Was new. Was unexpected. Was something that made him feel like his choices regarding his body were respected.

And since he started _actually dating Dave_ , Klaus closed his side business of whoring himself out. It felt too much like cheating. Dave had said that if he wanted to continue the sex work that he’d be there to help support him and keep him safe but it was Klaus’s choice. However he’d found he just, _it felt wrong_ , sleeping with other people. He’d never been with anyone before where he’d felt like he was cheating on them if he slept around. But it was different with Dave.

So he couldn’t rely on his pretty face and ass for some drug money. 

He’d resorted to robbing places mostly. 

Steal from one pawn shop and sell to another, break into Krazy Kupcakes again and take from their till, sneak into the Academy and take a few golden trophies. (He tried to not do that last one, last thing he needed was his _dad kidnapping him._ ) Tried as best he could to pay for his own habits, but it was hard sometimes, coming up with the money. It was hard enough when he did whore himself out and now that was off the table and Dave kept telling Klaus to take some money if he needed it and whenever he did, took Dave’s money for drugs, he felt dirty, wrong, _guilty._

He’d recently stolen some actual silver bars from an antique store and sold them for a nice chunk of cash at one of the pawn shops that still let him in. A few of them didn’t like selling to him, having the idea that most of his items were stolen and not wanting to buy stolen items. Which was fair. Klaus didn’t blame them, he knew plenty of pawn shops who didn’t care if the item was his to begin with or not.

“Why not save that money?” Ben tried, almost sounding bored as he knew the answer. “Give it to Dave to pay him back for all that you’ve stolen from him.”

And there was that _guilt_ feeling again. It was annoying how it kept popping up. Klaus rolled his eyes, pushing it down, “I don’t think so.”

He’d meant to go out sooner and get drugs. He’d completely run out. He didn’t like having none on hand but first, the money and the guilt was an issue and second, he just didn’t want to leave the warm apartment with soft pillows and blankets and Dave’s arms wrapped around him to go into the dirty alleys that smelled like what used to be home and the damp cool air would leak through his skin and into his bones. So he’d put it off, and now he had no drugs in the apartment and would be coming down pretty soon. _Very soon._

So he was on his way to see Jimmy. 

Jimmy had always treated him well, giving him deals and looking out for him. 

“You could use this to get sober,” Ben tried, sounding as if he was just going through the motions, not meaning what he was saying. Honestly, Klaus wondered why he still bothered. “You know Dave would help you detox. And then you wouldn’t have this guilt eating away at you.”

“The only thing eating away at me is you nagging me,” Klaus growled out. Oh, that was a lie though. The guilt sat heavy in Klaus’s gut. He’d had some scones made special for him earlier and it wasn’t mixing great with the guilt.

But Klaus Hargreeves didn’t do guilt.

He hissed at Ben to shut up as he spied Jimmy waiting for him. He waved and walked up, “Hey, Jimmy.”

Jimmy smiled, “Klaus.”

They started the exchange and everything was going to plan, about to be handed drugs when Jimmy put a hand on Klaus’s arm, “I was thinking I could throw in a little extra for you, since I like you so well.”

“Oh,” Klaus blinked, “that would be appreciated, Jim-boy.”

“But you know what you have to do to get it, right?” Jimmy’s voice went smooth like honey. “If you’re a good boy and come to my car for the full experience you’ll get so much more, but I’m nice, right? So if you’d rather just get on your knees here it’ll only be a little extra, as I said.”

Klaus felt like ice traveled down his back. His body chilled at the implication. _Before_ he wouldn’t have any issues going with Jimmy to his car but now there was _Dave_. He _loved_ Dave and the idea of having sex with Jimmy felt _wrong_. That guilt colliding with the ice making him shiver at the idea. He started to pull away but Jimmy didn’t let go of his arm, “No, I don’t think so.”

_“No?”_ Jimmy laughed. “Never thought I’d hear you say no, Klaus.”

Klaus swallowed and tugged at his arm, “Well I’m saying it now.”

Jimmy frowned, voice hardening, “Now come on, Klaus. We both know you want the extra drugs. And I’m going to help myself no matter what so as long as you play nice and agree you get a little treat. So do you want to change your answer?”

Klaus pulled at his arm harder but Jimmy had a bruising grip on it, “I said no.” He _really_ didn’t want to have sex with Jimmy. Normally by this point, he wouldn’t fight. It would be too much of a hassle and he’d likely lose the fight so he just went along with it. Even though he knew self defense, he’d not kept up his training and the years of drug abuse and homelessness zapped any strength and muscle he could have had. He was aware he was a scarecrow of a person, bruised easy, skin thin and tore at the smallest cut. As he was so easily injured, he never bothered fighting back.

But _he didn’t want to have sex with Jimmy._

“Get off me,” Klaus struggled, pushing at Jimmy with his other hand.

Jimmy pulled him closer, and Klaus stomped on his foot as he fell forward, “You little shit.” 

Klaus did his best to fight back but Jimmy was much stronger and he’d started with the upper hand. Ben was yelling at him to fight and run, drugs be damned. And then there was more yelling-- _screaming_ really. Some of it from him, some of it from ghosts. He could hear them now, faintly, adding to the _ambiance_ of getting to shit beat of him by his drug dealer in an alley because he wouldn’t put out. 

Klaus knew he wasn’t putting up a good fight, but he was trying his best. He knew he already had a concussion and he was bleeding from some of the punches. Jimmy was not holding back and Klaus was getting worried about what state he’d be left in, let alone if he’d get away before Jimmy had his way with him. 

He hoped Dave wouldn’t be disappointed in him.

“Stop struggling, you whore,” Jimmy spat out.

“Stop trying to rape me, you fucker,” Klaus yelled out, _finally_ getting a good hit in.

Jimmy’s head snapped back and it hit the brick wall. He’d stood, dazed, blinking heavily and Klaus didn’t need Ben shouting at him to know that this was his chance. As fast as he could, Klaus got out of the alley, running even though it hurt. 

His head hurt. His lungs, ribs, face as well. But his head, everything was twisting in ways that suggested that the concussion was quite bad and then added to the fact that he was sober enough that he could do more than hear the dead, making his breathing erratic as they screamed at him as he ran and he got turned around, lost. 

But Jimmy hadn’t followed him, he was safe from him for now but he wasn’t safe from the dead. They were everywhere, reaching out to him, screaming loudly, wanting a piece of him. He had to get somewhere safe. He didn’t want to be trapped in the mausoleum with them anymore, and he didn’t want to have Jimmy find him, and he wanted to be safe. 

He just wanted to be somewhere safe.

Somewhere to hide.

He crouched down beside a dumpster and pulled his knees up to his chest, covering his ears. The dead had followed him, any that he ran past just followed him, they were surrounding him and his head hurt and he just wanted to be _safe_. With his back pressed up against a warm brick wall, he started pleading for them to leave him alone, _god_ , couldn’t they just leave him alone?


	2. it's a low down dirty ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was told to wait until the next day to post this and listen, i posted the first chapter last night, who cares that i'm posting this at like 3.30 am when i get up for work, it counts as a new day okay?

Dave wasn’t having a very busy day. Which was fine by him. He just wished Klaus was around so he could keep himself entertained easier, but he’d gone out earlier in the day after a not so quick kiss and a goodbye. He’d mumbled something about meeting a Jimmy fellow. Often whenever he went out meeting with someone possibly shady, Ben always wanted Klaus to tell Dave the name of the person, if not the meet up. Worried that the meeting would go south.

It was really heartwarming, that some part of Klaus wanted Dave to know, so he could help keep him safe. It was heartwarming that Klaus felt safe with him. He’d been hurt so much in his life, from his mob boss father, siblings who don’t care, relationships in the past. To think that someone who had been through all that could be so kind and funny and caring, that they could look at Dave and think he was someone special, was amazing. 

Klaus was amazing.

He hoped he made Klaus’s life brighter.

The bell chimed and Dave smiled at the stranger who walked in, but the stranger didn’t go look at the display case of the baked goods and instead walked right up to him. Possibly wanted a commission or a time to set up a tasting for wedding cakes.

“Hey, uh, there’s a beat up guy having some sort of fit or episode by your dumpster.”

Dave felt his heart clinch, his mouth went dry. “Thank you for letting me know.”

“Should I call the cops for you or--?”

“No, I-- I got it. Um, unless you need something I’d like to go see to him,” Dave said, taking off his apron and coming around the counter.

“Ah no, it’s chill. Do you want me to come with? He might be dangerous,” the stranger hesitated. “I can leave my friends hanging for a bit if you need help.”

“No, thank you. It’s okay,” Dave turned the closed sign around. “I think I know him. _Thank you._ ” 

“Sure man,” the stranger gave a wave and then left.

Dave hurriedly went out behind the building to the alley. He couldn’t be sure it _was_ Klaus until he saw him, but he knew Klaus felt safe in the alley and he’d had a few episodes in front of Dave already. Ones beyond seeing Ben or a few others. Whenever Klaus would get sober he would start to see more and whatever he saw was angry and scary and Dave knew that his shitty mob boss father locked him away somewhere before for being afraid. He figured that when Klaus started showing symptoms of his mental illness he’d get locked away, possibly during shady meetings? Possibly as a crazy way to try and stop him from seeing things? Maybe at first he thought Klaus was being childish and just had regular imaginary friends? Locked him away until he stopped pretending he could see them. 

Getting sober always made Klaus see more than usual, none of it good, and it also brought flashbacks. He’d get lost on where he was sometimes, thinking he was wherever his dad locked him up in, begging to be let out. Dave just didn’t know how meeting a guy named Jimmy would lead to him having an episode in the alley.

As Dave finally reached the alley, he stopped in his tracks at the sight. 

It was Klaus.

And he was--

God there was so much blood.

Had the guy warned him about the blood? Dave couldn’t remember. But he had some cuts on his face and they were bleeding freely. He knew head wounds bleed more, and so he was hoping that's why there was so much of it on Klaus. He was huddled up, making himself as small as he could, with his hands over his ears and his mouth was moving rapidly. 

Dave couldn’t hear him but he knew he was begging either for _them_ to leave him alone or for his _dad_ to let him out. 

Dave wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. There were two main options. He either could try to calm Klaus down out here and then get him inside or run upstairs and grab his bottle of anxiety meds and give some to Klaus before trying to move him inside. 

While he’d only seen Klaus act like this when sober, there was no guarantee he was sober. He could have taken something. He wouldn’t want to risk an overdose on top of whatever his boyfriend was going through.

Slowly, Dave made his way to Klaus. Crouching down to his level, he started to say his name in a soft tone, wishing he could see more of Klaus’s face so he could more easily tell the damage done. He was worried to reach out and touch him. Dave wasn’t sure where all his injuries were or how bad and with how tense Klaus was, shaking with his fear, he didn’t want to hurt him further. So he tried his name a few more times before switching to the food nicknames. “Ramen and rice, angel hair pasta, cinnamon raisin bread--”

Klaus finally looked up slightly before making a painful keening noise and ducking his head once more. But it was a sign that he was listening. Dave moved a little closer, now just inches away, “Hey, it’s me. I’m here. Dave’s here, sweet potato.”

 _“Dave,”_ Klaus whined, leaning towards Dave.

He took this as an okay and he wrapped his arms around Klaus, holding him tight. “I’m here. Nothing's going to hurt you.”

“They want to, they want to hurt me,” Klaus whispered. He was right up against Dave’s chest, listening to his heart beat while he covered his other ear. He was still shaking, his voice was hoarse, as if he’d been screaming. 

“I’ll protect you,” Dave said. “I’ve got you now, apple pie. _I’ve got you.”_

Klaus shook his head, “They hurt me. Dave, _they hurt me._ Held me down. Didn’t _listen_ when I said no. I didn’t-- I didn’t want to have sex with Jimmy. _I’m sorry_. I’m sorry. _I didn’t--”_

Dave felt his stomach drop. He gave Klaus another once over and noticed some of his clothes looked like it had been torn. He kissed Klaus’s temple, “It’s okay, Klaus, it’s okay.” He didn’t like hearing that this Jimmy hadn’t listened to Klaus, that he had forced sex with his boyfriend. Of course it wasn’t Klaus’s fault and he would not hold it against him, but it pained him to learn that his boyfriend had been through more hurt. “It’s okay.”

He’d have to deal with the rape after he calmed Klaus down. He couldn’t focus on that right away, about how this _Jimmy_ took something from Klaus he had no right to take. Dave knew that Klaus had been through some sexual assault in the past, but that’s what Dave had hoped it would stay as: the past. Hearing that it happened _again_ was horrible to hear.

But he had to first focus on calming Klaus down.

Klaus turned and tucked his head into Dave’s neck, “Make them leave, Dave. _Please_ , make them leave. They’re so loud.”

“You take anything lately?” Dave asked.

“No, no. S’why they won’t _shut up_ ,” Klaus said, seemingly a little more with it. “Jimmy didn’t give drugs, he-- _he hurt me, Dave.”_

Dave’s heart clinched at hearing the small tone Klaus used when he said _he hurt me_. He wanted to do something to help soothe that hurt right away. It would have to wait until he could get Klaus inside.

“Okay, okay,” Dave said, voice soft. “I’m going to pick you up and carry you inside, alright? You’re _safe_ with me. Just keep your head tucked and I’ll protect you from them.” Klaus pressed his face further against his skin. He felt his neck get slick with tears and blood. “I got you, _I got you.”_

Dave picked Klaus up in a bridal style, trying to listen for any pained noises, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend more than he already was. Once Klaus settled as much as he was going to in his arms, still crying and pleading quietly, flinching, and still hiding his face, Dave started inside.

He thought about the stranger who had been worried that Klaus was dangerous and might lash out. Of course he didn’t know anything about Klaus or Dave, but the idea of someone who had been through getting beat up and raped being treated like someone who was dangerous? Dave was very glad that the guy had come to Dave instead of just calling the cops. He’d learned how the cops tended to treat addicts, treat people with mental illnesses.

Once they were inside, he sat them both down on the sofa, keeping Klaus on his lap for the moment. He’d have to get up and get the anxiety medicine soon, but he wanted Klaus a little more settled before he left him.

“They followed, they followed, _they followed,”_ Klaus whispered into Dave’s ear. His breathing was starting to hitch, not being nearly as steady as before.

“You’re safe,” Dave soothed. “They’ll leave soon.”

“Never, they never leave. Make them leave, _please_ make them leave,” Klaus pleaded. 

Dave wished he could help more. He wondered if he should try and suggest to Klaus that he seek some actual medical help for his mental illness instead of relying on illegal drugs. It could be that he’d had medical help previously and it never worked as well as the drugs, but it would be something to think about. It hurt, seeing his boyfriend so afraid, in so much pain. He wanted him as safe and happy as he could be.

Most days he was safe and happy.

Klaus bummed around the apartment or explored the city. He’d smile and laugh and kiss Dave deeply.

He always said Dave was warm, but to Dave, Klaus was the bright star he turned towards. He hadn’t known what he’d been missing in his life until he met Klaus, and even then he wasn’t sure how much better it could be until they started dating. 

But before he could have a conversation with Klaus about his mental illness, he had to get through this episode.

Dave moved Klaus so that he sat next to him instead of in his lap, “Peaches, I’m going to go get something to help, okay? I’ll be right back. Is Ben here?”

Klaus quickly glanced around before ducking his head again and nodded, “Ben’s here.”

“Alright, well Ben can watch over you while I’m away, okay? Ben, can you do that?” Dave asked the air. He hoped that Klaus’s mind played along. With another nod from Klaus, Dave got up to get the anxiety medicine.

On his way back, he grabbed a towel and a bucket, putting some warm water in it. He needed to clean Klaus up. He didn’t have a med kit, just some band-aids in his bathroom cupboard so he hoped Klaus wouldn’t need much more than that. 

He wasn’t sure what to do about the rape.

That was very much out of his area of expertise. Not that he was used to cleaning blood off his boyfriend’s face, but he figured he could manage that better. Once Klaus was calmed down he’d have to take him to the hospital or call the cops. He wasn’t exactly sure on which was the better route to take. 

Sitting back down, he handed the pills to Klaus and as he swallowed them, Dave wondered if that was a smart move. With all the head wounds he might be concussed and it probably wasn’t safe to give him such a strong medicine with a head injury like that. Sighing, he decided calming Klaus down was important and he would keep an eye on him. 

It wasn’t immediate, Klaus still saw his hallucinations, but he was a little calmer as he knew he took something to help. Once he was done swallowing the pills, he’d grabbed Dave’s hand and held on tight. 

“Can I clean the blood off?” Dave asked gently. “I want to see how bad you’re hurt.”

“He hurt me,” Klaus said, making eye contact for the first time since Dave found him. His pupils didn’t match at all, a clear concussion. “Jimmy hurt me.”

“I know,” Dave frowned, worried for Klaus and how this will affect him as time went on. Grabbing the warm damp cloth he gently started to clean the blood off Klaus’s face. Dave had not ever been in a fight before, but he could still tell that Jimmy had apparently punched Klaus in the face a few times, possibly hitting the side of his head against something? He couldn’t read the injuries well enough to know what happened beyond the obvious.

The obvious is that Jimmy beat the shit out of his boyfriend. 

Klaus hissed as Dave accidentally pressed down too hard on a part of his face as he cleaned it. It was already starting to bruise. Most of the cuts looked like they were starting to clot, which was good. Ideally Klaus wouldn’t need stitches. He may have to ask after they went to the hospital, have them double check a few of the cuts to make sure. 

“You’re safe now,” Dave repeated. “I got you, string bean.”

Klaus gave a small smile at being called string bean. His breathing was calmer again and he tilted his head to make it easier for Dave to clean it. He opened his mouth to say something and then flinched so hard he hissed in pain, holding his ribs as he did so. He kept his gaze away from where he’d flinched away from and Dave moved so he hopefully blocked whatever Klaus was seeing. Klaus reached up and held Dave’s wrist tightly. After a few seconds, he realized Klaus was feeling for his pulse.

Once he got all the blood washed off, Dave started applying the band-aids he had. It would possibly empty his box. It already had a number of them missing from his own mistakes when baking, once in a while cutting himself. Usually it was a burn but it was not unheard of him accidentally cutting a finger. 

By the time he was done with that, Klaus was noticeably calmer. His gaze wasn’t being kept down nearly as much, as if the core group of his hallucinations were gone. Ideally it was just Ben left, as per usual, but Dave wasn’t sure. 

“Getting better?” Dave asked, now able to worry about what else Jimmy did. His ribs were obviously hurting him, which was a worry. Something to ask about when they went to the hospital.

“Yes,” Klaus agreed, hand still around Dave’s wrist. “They’re going away.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Dave said. “Do you think you can walk?”

Klaus gave him a confused look, “I know how to walk, Dave.”

Dave smiled slightly, “I know you do. But I can’t help you much more and I think we should go to the hospital.”

“No, no, _no._ No hospitals,” Klaus said, eyes bouncing around and now not looking at Dave. As if he was afraid of Dave like he had been of _them_. He started to pull away. “You said I was safe! _You said I was safe!”_

Dave held up his hands, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Klaus. Peanut Butter Bars, I didn’t know about the no hospitals. We don’t have to go, I promise, okay? We don’t have to go.” Dave wasn’t sure what he’d do about the rape now that hospitals were out of the picture, but with how Klaus reacted he knew he wouldn’t put his boyfriend though going to one. He’d known he didn’t like them from when he’d had the overdose but he hadn’t realized that Klaus would react so negatively. Not when he needed medical help. 

He’d begged before, to leave the hospital early, but he’d also stayed and waited to be cleared to go instead of signing out against medical advice. So Dave had hoped that, even for a short time, he could get Klaus some medical help. 

He made a mental note to not mention hospitals again. Not when they made Klaus react the way he did.

But Dave honestly hadn’t realized Klaus hated them _so much_. He knew he didn’t like them, but the reaction was-- 

It wasn’t one he wanted to see again.

“You promise,” Klaus pressed, still keeping his distance but starting to calm down again. “No hospitals.”

“No, no hospitals,” Dave agreed. He did hope he could keep that promise. If Klaus passed out and wouldn’t wake up from the concussion he’d have to get him the medical attention he deserved. “But Klaus, you said--” he swallowed, having never _said_ aloud what Jimmy did to Klaus, “--you said Jimmy raped you. I don’t know how to help with that and a doctor would--”

“No,” Klaus interrupted. Which Dave understood, no hospital, no doctors. He got it. He wasn’t sure what he’d _do_ now that those are off the table, but he’d figure something out. “Jimmy didn’t rape me. He-- He tried. I fought back and he hurt me. Jimmy hurt me, but he didn’t-- _He tried_ but he _didn’t.”_ Klaus’s words were jumbly, from the concussion no doubt but Dave thought he understood.

“You fought back,” Dave had heard a few stories of what Klaus’s life had been before he started living with him. He knew that Klaus never fought back, _but this time,_ this time he did. 

“I told Jimmy no and I thought he’d listen,” Klaus mumbled. “I thought he’d listen because you listen to me when I say no and I forgot that people don’t listen.” He shrugged. “So I fought back and I got away.”

Dave felt an immeasurable amount of relief at hearing that Klaus had gotten away. He wished deeply that none of this happened, but knowing that Klaus got away before the sexual assault was good news. He had to look on the brighter side of things when someone horrible happened and this was a good thing. “I’m so glad you got away.”

“I said no,” Klaus repeated himself. “I didn’t want to cheat on you so I said no.”

There was a twist in Dave’s heart. Did Klaus think that if he had been raped it would be cheating? “Cucumber, you know that if you hadn’t gotten away that you wouldn’t be cheating on me, right? Sexual assault isn’t cheating.”

“That’s rape,” Klaus said, a little confused. “But he-- _he offered_. Sex for extra drugs. I said no. Then he-- Then he said he’d do it anyway. And-- And-- And I never got my drugs and he hurt me.” Klaus reached out towards Dave and Dave took his hand, _“He hurt me.”_

“I know, honeycomb, I’m sorry that he did,” Dave leaned in more and wrapped his arms around Klaus who leaned into his embrace. “But you’re safe now.”

Klaus nodded. “I know. I’m safe now.” 

Dave kissed the top of Klaus’s head. “Any other injuries I should look at?” When Klaus shook his head, he decided to move onto the next problem. “Okay, well we both have blood in our clothes. How about I start a bath and we get cleaned up and then put on some more comfortable, not blood-stained, clothes?”

“That sounds good,” Klaus agreed.

Dave helped him up and they made their way to the bathroom where Dave started running the water and left Klaus sitting in there while he got them some new clothes. When he came back Klaus had a soft smile for him. 

And Dave felt like the smile was _for him._ A smile that no one else had ever seen before. He stopped where he was and couldn’t help but smile back. He loved Klaus so much and he was so glad that Klaus had survived the encounter and had found his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> cowgaykermit @ tumblr


End file.
